I will come home
by shadow11
Summary: Alexis wakes up and finds herself in tortall! Rated PG for some mild cusing that may occur.
1. The Begining

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Tamora Pierce does.  
  
Alexis threw her backpack on the floor of her room as she slammed the door shut. School sucked, she just didn't know how to fit in. How could she have been so stupid? In English class they were supposed to have been reading Tess of the D'urbervilles, but as the class was reading aloud she hid In the Hand of the Goddess (one of her favorite books, written by her favorite author Tamora Pierce) when her teacher called on her to read. Instead of reading from the assigned book she read: "'I'm scared. Help me, Please. ' Jonathan's voice was rough as he said, "I'm scared too. At least we can be scared together. '" She didn't notice what she had done until the entire class was laughing. From what she could tell she would never fit in now.  
  
Tears streaming down her face she sent a prayer to the Goddess. "Goddess, I don't belong here. Please help me fit in."  
  
**Stupid** She thought, **This is why you don't fit in. You talk to the Gods from the book as if they are real. You believe in everything you read, Stupid!!**  
  
*************Later that Night**************  
  
Alexis closed her eyes to the darkness and let the blackness of sleep fall upon her. Suddenly, a beautiful woman appeared in her mind, she had peircing emerald eyes and was the most beautiful woman Alexis had ever seen.  
  
**Alexis, ** her voice reminded Alexis of the exictement the wind can carry when wolves are on hunt, something clicked in her mind, this is the Goddess, **you need to discover who you are, I warn you, it will be a journey. But as you begin this Jorney I have a present for you.**  
  
Alexis having no idea what to do, said in her most humble voice "Thank you Mother" With that the Goddess disappeared leaving her to dream.  
  
Alexis was dreaming. She was in Tortall.  
  
**Oh thank you Goddess, What a great gift. ** Alexis quickly thought, these types of dreams never came to her no matter how much she hoped they did.  
  
She got to meet everybody there from the king and the Queen to the champion's children. She was just about to meet one of her favorite character (Neal of Queenscove) when she felt something wet on her face.  
  
Alexis sat up and felt her face. When she removed her hand she found what woke her from her pleasant slumber, a bird had left her a present. "Oh what a great way to start my morning. Some bird comes flies over me and leave me with white junk all over my face." After realizing that she hadn't gone to bed outside and her family didn't own any birds she sat up looked around and screamed, "Where am I? Where is my bed?"  
  
She was lost in a wooded area but that was the best Alexis could figure. She began to walk and saw a beautiful place compared to her Los Angles home. There was no smog, no gangs to worry about it was peace. After about an hour of walking she finally came upon two people a tall man and a short woman. The woman surprised Alexis the most not because of her beautiful red hair but her violet eyes.  
  
"Who are you? And what are you doing here this place is off limits to common people?" the woman said.  
  
Alexis still in shock stammered "Alexis from LA I-I-I- don't know why I am here I just woke up here I don't even know where here is I am lost please help me."  
  
The woman showed a beautiful smile and said "I am Sir Alanna of Trebond and this is Sir Roaul......."  
  
Alexis didn't pay much attention after that because she was talking to a female knight? The one that she always wished was real so she could meet? This cant' be happening. 


	2. Meeting the Family

Disclaimer: Insert disclaimer here  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"So Lady Alexis of America, why are you wearing such umm...please forgive my saying so...but such odd attire?" Alanna asked.  
  
Alexis looked at her clothes and realized that she was still in her pajamas with her book bag across her shoulder. "Oh. These are my pajamas I don't where these outside." Then after looking around she added "Often."  
  
After a few moments of silence Alexis decided to see if she could get a place to stay.  
  
"Um ...Excuse me.." She said breaking up the hushed argument that Alanna and Raoul suddenly started. "I was wondering could one of you direct me to a place to stay cheaply because I have-" She paused and looked to her side and saw her backpack, peering into it she saw a five dollar bill, then looked on her hand to she her gold baby ring on her pinky."-all I have is this gold ring."  
  
Raoul after see the look of sorrow on her face piped up, "I am sure that Thayet will give you a place to stay in the castle she couldn't let a youngling like you be left out here all alone she might kill us if we let that happen." He smiled inviting the two girls to share the joke he thought he made.  
  
"Raoul stop flirting, she is too young for you." Alanna said then turned to Alexis "He is right though Thayet would make sure we died slowly and painfully if we left you out here alone and helpless."  
  
Alexis was thankful and ready to go meet the rest of her favorite fantasy characters.  
  
"So how are we getting to the castle? Is it a long walk?"  
  
"Walk? Yeah it's a long walk that is why we are riding milady," Raoul said with slight bow  
  
Oh no! Riding? Alexis didn't know how to ride a horse they terrified her! She really didn't what to make a fool out of herself in front of these legendary characters. Seeing the look of horror in Alexis' eyes Alanna almost had to pinch herself to keep form laughing. "Are you afraid child? If you like I will make sure the ride back goes as slowly and smoothly as possible.?"  
  
On the ride back Alexis thought, **If I remember this when I get home, I can write a great fan fiction. ** Something hit her as she made that statement **I better not go Mary Sue while I'm here, I might have to commit suicide then**  
  
********************Later at the castle**********************  
  
"Your majesties may I present Lady Alexis of America." The herald's voice echoed through out the Throne room.  
  
Alexis was brought to the throne room by Raoul and Alanna saying that she had to be introduced to the monarchs and unfortunally for her they were in the throne room today meaning she had to be properly introduced to the monarchs before she did anything. Timidly Alexis stepped forward and did her best imitation of a curtsey. But she lost her balance and fell flat on her face.  
  
A boy with coal black hair and beautiful blue eyes stepped out from behind what looked liked his father, the king. He stepped forward Blue eyes dancing like Jewels contained in the white space of his eyes. This boy seemed to be about 18 and was obviously trying desperately to contain laughter. When he reached Alexis he offered a hand to her saying "Welcome to Tortall Lady Alexis, I am Prince Roald. Please excuse my saying so but that was the funniest entrance I have ever seen." Quickly he shut his mouth as if ashamed for stating his opinion and looked as if he hoped that he had not offended her.  
  
Alexis giggled surprising herself, then she scolded herself for acting so much like a ditzy girl. Then got a bigger surprise when she reached for her had expecting baby soft she felt calluses on hands that had defiantly seen hard work. "Hello your highness-ship," she said not sure how to address the handsome prince, "I am sure you have never seen a lady who doesn't know how to curtsy properly or even address royalty properly." This time it was Alexis' turn to shut her mouth in embarrassment surprised that she had been so blunt.  
  
**Oh man is he hott, ** Alexis thought, **Oh but isn't he betrothed? To Shiko? Darn**  
  
"Welcome to Tortall child." The King said bringing Alexis back to reality. "Alanna, tell me why have you brought her to us?" The King looked like an older version of Roald, Alexis though King Jon.  
  
"Well Jon, Raoul and I found her in the woods, lost and confused and we decided to bring her to you so maybe together we could figure out how she got here and how to her home." Then with a smile she added "Plus, Raoul suggested we bring her here to your majesties as a guest instead of tossing her to the dogs in Corus."  
  
A/N: Okay well I hope you like my story. For information, It takes place during/after Squire but before Lady  
  
Knight. And Alexis is 17/18ish, though she looks younger. Like I expressed in the story I don't want her to become a Mary Sue, so please warn me if the story goes Mary Sueish. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please don't flame. I will try to hurry the plot a long too, sorry, its taking so long to get there I just want to introduce Alexis, and then the plot will really begin to move I promise. 


End file.
